Sentai Wars
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: The Power Rangers teamup with other Sentai heroes to stop Queen Bansheera from taking over the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Sentai Wars

By

Patrick Moore

Author's Note: This mini takes place after Beetleborgs Unleashed 03x01.

Drew McCormick stood in the darkness of a forest looking for somebody. When he was little, he met someone or something in the woods.

"Drew," echoed the voice.

Drew ran towards the voice, only to see a furry bird-type creature standing on a tree branch.

"Furbus," Drew said to the creature.

"Drew, the heroes of Earth need your help," said Furbus. "The evil Queen Bansheera is coming to Earth, and you and the others must stop her reign of evil, before it's too late."

"What heroes? It's just the Beetleborgs," Drew asked.

"They will come," Furbus said, as he vanished.

Then Drew woke up from his dream.

Episode 1:

"Arrival"

On Lord Zedd's place on the moon, the master of evil sat in his throne bitching to his henchmen for another failed attempt to defeat the Power Rangers.

"Once again, you idiots screwed up again to destroy the Power Rangers!" Zedd roared. "I wish I had better help than you six flunkies." Zedd pointed to Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Babboo, Rito, and Finster.

"Zedd!" shouted Rita Replusla, as she looked though her telescope.

"What is it, woman?" Zedd asked in a hiss tone.

"We got visitors," replied Rita.

"I don't have time for my cousin Skeletor to visit," snarled Zedd.

"It's Queen Bansheera's royal fleet!" Rita shouted.

Zedd gave a shocked look to his face. "What is Bansheera doing here? Earth is my conquest."

Just then, an army of robotic soldiers teleported to Zedd's throne room, surrounding Zedd and the others. Olympus entered through to doorway with sword in hand.

"Kneel, fools, so my mother can enter to her new palace," Olympus ordered to Zedd and his minions."

"I'll never kneel to that mother of yours, you winged brat," roared Zedd.

"SILENCE!!!" Olympus boomed, as bolts of lighting came out of his sword knock Zedd and his goons into a kneeling position. "That's better."

Just then, Bansheera herself entered the throne room, as she looked at Zedd and his minions kneeling at her.

"Get up, Zedd, you dolt," ordered Bansheera, as the flunkies got up.

"What brings you here, Bansheera?" Zedd asked with a hiss. "Earth is mine to rule. If I want your help to defeat the Power Rangers, I'll ask for it."

"You think I would want that stupid planet," replied Bansheera. "I'm after the Terrorzords."

Zedd and Rita have shocked looks on their faces after hearing what Bansheera just said.

"The Terrorzords were destroyed eons ago by the Masters," said Zedd. "From what I heard Zordon helped the Masters in the zords' destruction."

"The Masters are no more," replied Bansheera. "They're all dead and gone. I've also learned that the Dragon Terrorzord still functions on Earth, and I plan to use it to take over the universe. As for your Power Ranger problems, the Horsemen will finish the job."

Rita and Zedd looked in puzzlement, as four dark figures entered the throne room.

"Let the takeover begin," Bansheera laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew woke up the next morning, after his dream with Furbus. He got out of bed to get dressed.

Minutes later, he ran downstairs, where his parents and sisters are getting ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," said Drew's mother, Gwen McCormick, as she laid strips of bacon on a plate. "You look like you had a bad dream."

"You look like crap, Drew," said his older sister, Debbie. "Did Freddy haunt your dreams or something?"

"Furbus," Drew said.

"Furbus?" Jo replied. "Not that again. Drew, why can't you dream fighting with the Power Rangers?"

"Jo, I need to talk to you, while we're at the comic book store," winked Drew.

"We got to meet Roland there today, because Art Fortunes is going to sign autographs for the new Beetleborgs' comic," said Jo.

"Doesn't anyone read X-Men anymore?" Drew's father, Max McCormick spoke. "In my day, we read Superman, Spider-Man, and Betty and Veronica. We didn't have Beetleborgs, we had Iron Man."

"You read Betty and Veronica, Dad?" asked Debbie. "That is so gay."

"I thought Jughead was gay," said Gwen.

"I'm confused here," said Jo. "What's gay?"

"Wait till you're eighteen, Jo," said Max.

Drew and Jo got up from the table after they ate breakfast, and went to their bikes as they rode off to the comic book store.

Nukkus looked on as Shadowborg fought an army of Dregs at a nearby rock quarry. The evil leader of the Crustaceans smirked at the evil Beetleborg's victory, as he killed the last of the Dregs with his Shadow Sword.

"Good work, Shadowborg," said Nukkus, as he clapped his hands. "If you can take out those Dregs, you can destroy the Beetleborgs."

"Thank you, Nukkus," said Shadowborg. "I will not fail like that incompetent Vexor and his idiot Magnavors. I will kill the Beeetleborgs for you."

"Excellent," smirked Nukkus.

"What about Roboborg?" asked Vilor.

"Vilor's right, Nukkus," replied Horribelle. "Those brats will call on him just in case."

"That stupid cartoonist is working on that plan," said Nukkus. "If that idiot can bring back Shadowborg, then he can work on making a giant robot to take on Roboborg."

Just then, Les Fortunes ran towards Shadowborg and the Crustaceans with a sheet a paper with a drawing of a robotic scorpion in his hand.

"I've done it!" Les smiled of his success.

"It's about time, Cartoonist," replied Nukkus.

"I call it Scorpinok, Shadowborg's war machine," smirked Les. "It has enough firepower to take out Roboborg once and for all."

'You better be right, Les, or Shadowborg will crush you," Nukkus gave Les a threatening look, as Les gulped.

At Zedd's place, Queen Bansheera sat in Zedd's throne, as the Quatrons began to prepare for battle. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa looked on at what Bansheera had done to their home.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Rita to Zedd. "She can't do this to us. Do something, Zedd?"

"Shut up, Rita, I'm trying to think," hissed Zedd. "We might as well join forces with her anyway."

"WHAT!?" Rita shrieked. "Are you out of your mind? Remember Ivan Ooze?"

"We'll let Bansheera destroy the Rangers, then overthrow her in the process," Zedd smirked, so did Rita.

"Zedd, you are so evil," Rita replied.

Just then, Finster entered with an army of every monster the Power Rangers have ever fought. "Queen Bansheera, every monster I've ever created is ready at your command," he said.

"Good work, Finster," said Bansherra, as she turned to Olympus. "Olympus, go with the Horsemen to Angel Grove on Earth to battle the Power Rangers. Do not fail me, my son."

"Yes, Mother," Olympus and the four dark figures teleported to Earth.

"Finster, you traitor, you'll pay for this." Rita sneered at her monster maker.

"Remember the plan, Sweetheart," whispered Zedd, "then we'll kill him."

Finster gulped.

To be Continued…


End file.
